Nacionales(New Directions)
Nacionales(New Directions) es el cuatrigésimo capitulo de la serie Glee:Un trofeo Más. Es un Fanfiction basado en los newbies de la sexta temporada. Disponible en Wattpad. Myron-Ok, apártense que voy a arrasar con todos cuando salgamos Mason-Eso lo dijiste en la seccional Myron-Sí, es mi frase Spencer-Hey...Nervioso? Alistair-No mucho, pero un poco...el nervioso deberías ser tú (Ríe) Spencer-Lo estoy...(Le da un papel) Léelo Alistair-..."Angel in disguise" de Cinema Bizarre...adoro esa canción, tienes buen gusto musical Spencer-...Quería cantarla, estaba a punto de decirle a Mr.Shue que la cantáramos...tú y yo, pero todos quisieron cantar de My Chemical Romance Alistair-Será en otra ocasión...se escucharía genial con nuestras voces Spencer-...Eso es seguro (Ríe) --------------GLEE:UN TROFEO MÁS----------------- X-Ahora, un aplauso para "New Directions" (Música) Skylart-Long ago Spencer-Just like the hearse you die to get in again Mason-We are, so far from you Los 3-Burning on just like a match you strike to incinerate The lives of everyone you know Mason-And what's the worst you take (worst you take) Skylart-from every heart you break (heart you break) Spencer-And like a blade you stain (blade you stain) Los 3-Well I've been holding on tonight. What's the worst that I could say? Spencer-Things are better if i stay Los 3-So long and goodnight (x2) Skylart-Came a time When every star fall brought you to tears again Mason-We are the very hurt you sold And what's the worst you take Spencer-from every heart you break And like a blade you stain Los 3-Well I've been holding on tonight. What's the worst that I could say? Mason-Things are better if i stay so long and goodnigth (x2) Spencer-And if you carry on this way Things are better if I stay So long and goodnight So long and goodnight Skylart-Can you hear me? Are you near me? Spencer-Can we pretend to leave and then Mason-We'll meet again When both our cars collide? Los 3-What's the worst that I could say? Things are better if I stay So long and goodnight So long and goodnight And if you carry on this way Things are better if I stay So long and goodnight So long and goodnight (Aplauden) (Música) Mariah...Turn away If you could get me a drink Of water 'cause my lips are chapped and faded Call my aunt Marie Help her gather all my things And bury me in all my favorite colours My sisters and my brothers still I will not kiss you 'Cause the hardest part of this Is leaving you Now turn away 'Cause I'm awful just to see 'Cause all my hairs abandoned all my body Oh, my agony Know that I will never marry Baby I'm just soggy from the chemo But counting down the days to go It just ain't living And I just hope you know That if you say (if you say) Goodbye today (goodbye today) I'd ask you to be true (I'd ask you to be true) 'Cause the hardest part of this Is leaving you 'Cause the hardest part of this Is leaving you (Aplauden) (Música) Shannon-When I was a young boy, My father took me into the city To see a marching band. He said, "Son when you grow up, would you be the saviour of the broken, the beaten and the damned?" Madison-He said "Will you defeat them, your demons, and all the non believers, the plans that they have made?" Because one day I'll leave you, A phantom to lead you in the summer, To join the black parade." (Música) Myron y Skylart-When I was a young boy, My father took me into the city To see a marching band. He said, "Son when you grow up, would you be the saviour of the broken, the beaten and the damned?" (Música) Kitty-Sometimes I get the feeling she's watching over me. And other times I feel like I should go. Kitty y Bree-And through it all, the rise and fall, the bodies in the streets. Bree-When you're gone we want you all to know. Todos-We'll carry on, We'll carry on And though you're dead and gone believe me Your memory will carry on We'll carry on And in my heart I can't contain it The anthem won't explain it. Spencer-A woman sends you reeling from decimated dreams Your misery and hate will kill us all. So paint it black and take it back Alistair-Lets shout it loud and clear Defiant to the end We hear the call Todos-To carry on We'll carry on Though you're dead and gone believe me Your memory will carry on We'll carry on And though you're broken and defeated Your weary widow marches Skylart y Madison-On and on we carry through the fears Ooh oh ohhhh Spencer y Alistair-Disappointed faces of your peers Ooh oh ohhhh Roderick y Mariah-Take a look at me cause I could not care at all Todos-Do or die You'll never make me Because the world, will never take my heart You can try, you'll never break me You want it all, you wanna play this part I won't explain or say I'm sorry I'm unashamed, I'm gonna show my scar Give a cheer, for all the broken Listen here, because it's only you I'm just a man, I'm not a hero I'm just a boy, who's meant to sing this song I'm just a man, I'm not a hero I -- don't – care. Jane-We'll carry on We'll carry on Todos-Though you're dead and gone believe me Your memory will carry on You'll carry on And though you're broken and defeated Your weary widow marches on (Shannon-Do or die, you'll never make me Because the world, will never take my heart You can try, you'll never break me You want it all, you wanna play this part) We'll carry on We'll carry on We'll carry on We'll carry We'll carry on (Aplauden) ..................................... Más tarde Bill-Tenemos que hacer esto? La verdad pensé que sería más difícil elegir, pero no, tengo muy pocos candidatos Strify-Yo digo que el ganador esta entre "New Directions" y "TCHX" Bill-"The Choire X"? Tengo cara de tonto? Están seguros que ese chico nació en Estados Unidos???? Strify-Te escuchas muy racista Bill-No lo digo en modo racista, solo digo...es legal cantar una canción en español en un show de Estados Unidos? Y aparte de que mucha gente no entiende completamente el español, ellos esperan ganar, en serio? Jared-Un momento te voy a detener ahí...el chicos de "TCHX" tiene talento, pero algo me dice que le faltó algo para ganar Strify-Que opacó a todo su club cantando un solo? Jared-Sí, creo que le hace falta ese espíritu de equipo que todos los coros de Estados Unidos deben tener Strify-Yo doy mi crédito a "New Directions" (._.) /, ese tributo a My Chemical Romance les quedó muy bien, todo esa energía y sentimiento al cantar "Helena" y "Welcome to the Black Parade" y ese sentimiento de la chica cuando cantó "Cancer" Bill-Solo espero que si alguien me haya visto secarme las lagrimas en esa canción no dañe mi reputación Strify y Jared- ._. .......... Bill-...También tengo sentimientos :,c Jared-Ok, concuerdo contigo Strify Bill-Podemos elegir al ganador ya? Me estoy aburriendo aquí Jared y Strify-..... ._. .............................. Mientras tanto Roderick-Hey...creo que lo hicimos bien Mariah-Sí...si, yo también creo Roderick-...Tu solo fue hermoso, si ganamos es por ti Mariah-...En serio crees eso? Isaac-Claro que lo cree, el destino dirá si te esta mintiendo o te esta haciendo un cumplido Los 2-..... Isaac-Lastima que solo es un cumplido, tienen muy poca probabilidad de ganar Roderick-Y dime tú, tienes mucha probabilidad de ganar? Yo creo que no y si la tuvieras no la mereces Isaac-Al menos yo la tuve a ella primero que tú Roderick-Qué estas diciendo? Isaac-Tú sabes de que hablo, me los imagino a ustedes haciendo el amor, sería algo asqueroso, viscoso que... Mariah-Y tú si no cierras la boca y te vas les diré a todos lo pequeño que tienes ya sabes Isaac-.......... Roderick-......... Mariah-...... Isaac- .-. .....Olvídenlo (Se va) (Alboroto) Madison-Chicos, chicos Mariah-Madison porqué el alboroto? Madison-Acaban de publicar a los 3 finalistas, tenemos que ir a ver (Corren) Myron-Creen que estamos ahí? Mason-Ver para creer...quién se acerca para ver? Spencer-Creo que deberíamos ir todos a ver Silencio..... (Se acercan) Todos-.............. Mason-"New Directions"...estamos publicados ahí Skylart-Cierto Silencio........... Mason-Estamos en los 3 mejores coros de Estados Unidos!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Celebran) Roderick-Hurra por Mariah que de no ser por ella no habríamos ganado Todos-Hurra!!!!!!!!!! (La levantan) Mariah-No, esperen, Aahh (Ríe) (La bajan) Kitty-Cantaste hermoso, juro haber visto a Bill Kaulitz llorando mientras cantabas, conmoviste a todos, es difícil complacer de esa manera a Bill Kaulitz Mason-Que mal que ya no estarás el siguiente año, eres como nuestra arma mortal Mariah-Son muy amables gracias...pero no fui solo yo...Spencer, Skylart y Mason...cuando cantaron "Helena" fue una presentación con mucha energía, y chicos, al final todos estuvieron geniales, no soy solo yo chicos Spencer-Ese es el espíritu de equipo Skylart-Abrazo grupal (Se abrazan) (Ríen) Isaac-Vaya, qué es lo que celebran? Kitty-Estamos publicados en la lista Isaac-Ah si? Un gusto compartir los 3 primeros lugares Silencio....... Todos- .-. .....Jajajajajajajajajajajja xD Isaac-De qué se ríen? ._. Alistair-Porque no vas a verlo tú mismo? xD Isaac-Ok, iré a ver (Se acerca) Isaac-...Donde está "TCHX"?..... Silencio........... Isaac-...(Se va) ............................... En la premiación X-Y el primer lugar es para....... Roderick-......... Mariah-......... Mason-........ Madison-............ Skylart-...... Myron-....... Kitty-........ Jane-...... Shannon-...... Bree-...... Spencer-....... Alistair-.......... X-...Para New Directions (Aplauden) ...................... En Mckinley Shannon Bree Roderick Mariah Skylart y Kitty con unas cajas Shannon-Chicos, ya llegaron las casacas para la graduación Kitty-Deberíamos probárnoslas, tal vez nos mandaron las tallas incorrectas Roderick-Yo creo que están bien Skylart-Oigan se supone que nosotros 6 iremos a New York no? Somos demasiados para un apartamento Shannon-Ya nos arreglaremos, entonces, tú, yo y Roderick iremos a NYU mientras que Bree, Kitty y Mariah irán a NYADA Kitty-Oh te detendré ahí, yo no iré a NYADA, admito que me gusta estar en el Glee Club, pero no es para que yo quiera ser una cantante o actriz de Broadway, iré a NYU Shannon-Chicos, esto será genial, esto será como en Friends Roderick-Ellos vivían en Beverly Hills Shannon-Bueno, no importa, somos 6 en un apartamento, será genial Kitty-Descartando que en las noches nos tendremos que tapar los oídos para no oírlos a ti y Bree ....................... X-Kitty Wilde (Aplauden) X-Skylart (Aplauden) X-Bree (Aplauden) X-Shannon (Aplauden) X-Roderick (Aplauden) X-Mariah (Aplauden) X-Damas y caballeros, un aplauso para la generación 2015 Mason Madison Jane Spencer Alistair y Myron-(Aplauden) FIN